moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Perenolde
Queen Julia Perenolde ruled as Queen of Alterac for seveteen years before her death at the hands of Harlan Perenolde, igniting the War of Perenolde. She was succeeded by her son, Thomas Perenolde. History Childhood As the eldest child of King Darion Perenolde, Princess Julia grew up alongside her younger brother, Stuart Perenolde. As the heiress to the throne, Julia enjoyed a luxurious childhood and received an education in matters of state and diplomacy. Whereas her younger brother was trained in the arts of war and governance, despite not being the heir. Reign When Julia was twenty-six, her father King Darion Perenolde died at sea after his ship sunk in a storm. As the late king's eldest, Julia was coronated as Queen of Alterac. Shortly after becoming Queen, she betrothed the Tirassian, Lord Jackson Abrams, stirring quiet controversy over the un-Alteraci bloodline. With Lord Abrams, the Queen gave birth to Prince Thomas Perenolde. Throughout the rest of her reign, Queen Julia experienced stability, though she was incredibly ignorant of the concerns of the common people. Often spending much of the people's taxes on luxurious balls and galas, causing many Alteraci of all social classes to dislike her rule. This would later attribute to her downfall at the hands of Harlan Perenolde. War of Perenolde Queen Julia saw only the beginning of the war itself, as she was an early casualty of the war. Disrupting her otherwise peaceful reign, a man by the name of Harlan Perenolde appeared. Claiming to be the descendent of Ralph Perenolde, the son of King Nicholas Perenolde I who disappeared long ago and having wed a Chloe Peren, the apparent descendent of a bastard of King Baldric Perenolde whom he created during his time as Governor in the South Seas. They also had an infant son, named Ivan Perenolde III. The couple claimed that the current Perenoldes bore nearly no relation their more pure Alteraci blood. Together the couple coronated themselves as the true King and Queen of Alterac and launched a campaign to take the kingdom. King Randal Trollbane agreed to finance their campaign, giving them an enormous loan for their war effort, though refusing to send troops, fearing the Eastern Kingdoms being drawn into a large scale war over an exclusively Alteraci affair. With funding from the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Harlan Perenolde purchased several mercenary companies and had them merge into one joint force known as the Gold Host. Harlan himself wrote to the nobility of the Kingdom of Alterac and vied for their aid in his invasion. Few responded, at first though most notably was Lord Herring, who pledged his forces and betrayed his Queen. Eventually, Harlan landed an invasion, taking Southshore before moving onto Alterac City, pushing past the South Gate into the Alterac Mountains and storming the city. Queen Julia ordered her brother, Stuart to take her son and flee to Strahnbrad while she stood her ground. Queen Julia Perenolde was captured after defending her city to the last man, she was executed the following day. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History